EWE Championship History
Introduction The History of EWE every EWE Championship. A Championship is the title. The EWE World Championship and EWE Championship are = and the top titles. IC Championship is 2nd in line. Next is the US Championship followed by the European title then under that is the Tag Team Championship. EWE Championship 1). Triple H : Won February 15th 2009 at St.Valtimes Massacre 2).Edge : Won May 31st 2009 at One Night Stand Xtreme Rules 3). Jeff Hardy: Won July 31st 2009 at Summer Slam 4). Randy Orton: Won July 31st 2009 at Summer SLam 5). Edge: Won January 7th 2010 at New Years Revoultion 6). Chris Jericho: Won April 25th 2010 at Vengeance 7). Edge: Won May 31st 2010 at Backlash 8). Chris Jericho: Won June 12th 2010 at Fully X Loaded 9). Dolgh Ziggler: Won December 31st 2010 at Final Battle 10). Edge: Won April 19th 2011 at Vengeance 11). Undertaker: Won August 1st 2011 at Night Of Champions 12). John Cena: Won November 22nd 2011 at Royal Rumble 13). Jeff Hardy: Won March 31st 2012 at Cross Roads Of Destiny VACANT 14). Edge won May 2nd 2012 at EWE SmackDown VACANT 15). Cm Punk won November 18th 2012 at Unmatched Fury Most Regains Edge : 5 times combined 18 months on estimation Longest champion Chris Jericho 6 and Half months Shortest Champin Jeff Hardy held 2 minutes World Heavy Weight Championship 1). Triple H: won December 25th 2010 at Christmas Bash II : Hell In Cell 2). Shawn Micheals: won January 31st 2010 at No Way Out 3). Stone Cold Steve Austin: won July 31st 2010 at Summer Slam 4). Triple H: won October 5th 2010 at Survivor Series 5). Cm Punk: won November 24th 2010 at Royal Rumble 6). Shawn Micheals: won May 1st 2011 at Backlash 7). Randy Orton: won June 8th 2011 at One Night Stand Xtreme Rules 8). Batista: won December 25th 2011 at Christmas Bash III Locked and Caged sequel 9). Jeff Hardy: won December 25th 2011 at Christmas Bash III Locked and Caged Sequel 10). John Cena: won February 29th 2012 at WrestleMania V 11). Jeff Hardy: won March 31st 2012 at Cross Roads Of Destiny VACANT 12). Shawn Micheals: won May 2nd 2012 at EWE SmackDown 13). John Cena: won September 8th 2012 at Battle Ground VACANT 14). Rock and Cena Co-Champs: at November 18th 2012 at Unmatched Fury 15). John Cena: won January 4th 2013 at WrestleMani VI 16). MVP: Won March 21st 2013 at Bad Blood Most regains Shawn Micheals and John Cena , 3 both men combined 20 months. Shawn with 11 combined months out of his 3 and Cena with his 3 at 9 months combined . Longest Champion Randy Orton at 6 and half months Shortest Champion Batista at 3 minutes EWE IC Championship 1).Scott Hall: won May 31st 2009 at One Night Stand Xtreme Rules 2). Kevin Nash: won March 4th 2010 at WrestleMania II 3). Scott Hall: won October 31st 2010 at Death Before Dinshonnor 4). Triple H: won December 31st 2010 at Final Battle 5). Scott Hall: won March 31st 2011 at Cross Roads Of Destiny 6). Dolgh Ziggler: won May 4th 2011 on episode of Friday Night SmackDown 7). Rey Mysterio: won August 1st 2011 Night Of Champions 8). Cm Punk: won October 31st 2011 Surivivor Series 9). Jeff Hardy: won November 22nd 2011 Royal Rumble VACANT December 28th 2011 10). Cm Punk: won December 31st 2011 Special Sunday Night Raw 11). Chris Jericho: won February 29th 2012 WrestleMania IV 12). Randy Orton: won March 31st 2012 at Cross Roads Of Density VACANT May 2012 13). Big Show: July 12 2012 at Unforgiven VACANT October 2012 14). Dolgh Ziggler: won November 18th 2012 Longest champion Scott Hall 9 and half months Shortest Champion Cm Punk 3 weeks Most regains Scott Hall with combined 12 and half months with 3 title regains EWE US Championship 1). MVP : won Febraury 15th 2009 at St. Vatimes Massacre 2). Mr.Kenedy: won October 30th 2009 at Survivor Series 3). Undertaker: won November 20th 2009 at Vengeance 4). Kane: won December 10th 2009 at Royal Rumble 5). Mr.Kenedy: won Jauary 1st 2010 episode of SmackDown 6). Big Show: won January 7th 2010 at New Years Revoultion 7). John Cena: won Jauary 31st 2010 at No Way Out 8). Big Show: won May 31st 2010 at Backlash 9). John Cena: won July 31st 2010 at Summer Slam 10). Chris Jericho: won August 21st 2010 at Unforgiven VACANT August 22nd 2010 11). Drew Mcintyre: won May 2nd 2012 at EWE SmackDown episode 12). Kofi Kingston: won July 12th 2012 at Unforgiven 13). Drew Mcintyre: won August 7th 2012 at Extreme Rules VACANT October 2012 14). Edge: won March 21st 2013 at Bad Blood 15). Christian: won April 21st at King Of The Ring Longest champion MVP 7 and half months Shortest champion Mr Kenedy held 6 days Most regains Mr. Kenedy , John Cena , Big Show , Drew Mcintyre all tied with 2 regains EWE European Championship 1). Shawn Micheals: won January 4th 2013 at WrestleMania V EWE Tag Team Champions 1). Air Boom: won November 18th 2012 at Unmatched Fury 2). Team Lutcho Libra: won January 4th 2013 at WrestleMania V 3). Big Show and Luke Gallowes: won January 23rd 2013 at Backlash